Learning The Basics of Combat
Using a wooden katana, Kiva knows how to wield a weapon for the past two days. Next morning, Reia takes Kiva to an open field, where gunshots continued to be heard in the river, not far from them. Reia: Okay. It's time for you to learn the basic attacks. Kiva: That's great. Reia: We both know you can wield a weapon. Now might be appropriate to use it. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Let's start with a basic moveset. Watch me. - Reia grabbed her Power Pole and demonstrated. First, she swings her weapon from the upper left to the lower right. Then, she swings from the upper right to the lower left. Lastly, she does a spin as she swing to the right side. Reia: Simple, right? Kiva: Well, yeah. Reia: Give it a try. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva takes her katana and followed the same movements as Reia, but messed up with she swinged from the left instead of right. Reia: Um, Kiva? Kiva: Sorry.. Reia: Don't worry about it. The movement takes practice. Kiva: Okay. I'll do my best this time. - Kiva repeated the movement, but this time, Reia assisted with the final strike by turning Kiva right. Kiva: Wow... I think I got it now. - Reia leaves Kiva be for the moment. Kiva performed it gracefully and Reia applauded to her. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Reia: That movement is only the first step. Keep practicing with it until it's time to train again. Kiva: Okay. I will. - Reia smiled at Kiva as the two walked back. Later that day, back in Holiday Inn, Reia tuned into the radio for any recent update. So far, nothing. Kiva: Reia? Are you okay? Reia: Yeah. Kiva: To be honest, you looked on edge. Reia: You think so? Kiva: Yeah. I didn't mean to be rude. Reia: That's fine, because it's true. My talent became a responsibility. I've..gotten used to it after certain circumstances. Kiva: What kind of circumstances? Reia: The worst kind. Kiva: Gosh... I certainly don't want to have your talent. Reia: Don't worry about it. You have your own. Kiva: Oh, makes sense. Reia: Taking photos is a passion for you, just like that photo you have. - Kiva takes out the photo of her parents as an example. Kiva: Gosh... Really? Reia: You bet. Kiva: Well, is there any other talents you want to tell me? Reia: Hmm... Honestly, history is my habit too. Kiva: Oh, really? Reia: Yeah, it has a habit when it comes to time travel. Kiva: Gosh... That comes in handy. - Reia suddenly has a call again. Kiva: Phone again? Reia: Yeah, I'm sorry. Kiva: It's okay. Reia: Be right back. Kiva: Not too far, okay? Reia: Of course. - Reia wented outside and answered a call. The caller is none other than Kiva, from present day. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hey. Any sign of Bowser or the Koopa Empire? Kiva: No sign of him in Metru Nui. Where are you? Reia: West Virginia. I had an important assignment there. Kiva: Oh, I didn't interrupt you, did I? Reia: Of course not. Sasha informed me that Prince Noctis is requesting an meeting with us. Kiva: Cool. When's he coming in? Reia: Not sure, but Sasha's checking on him to be sure of the details. Hey, I need a big favor from you. Kiva: Yeah. What is it, Reia? Reia: To prepare for Noct's arrival to the starship, we need to set up a pizza party. First, team up with Genis and go to Arthur Avenue Pizza, in Fairfield, Connecticut. I'll set up a list for the party later down the line. Send me a text when you arrive. Kiva: Arthur Avenue Pizza... No problem, Reia. Want me and Genis get some salad too? Reia: A smart choice. Kiva: Wonderful. And how about some sodas? Reia: Yeah. Be sure to grab a Sprite Zero bottle for me too, okay? Kiva: Okay, I will. When you'll be back? Reia: When Sasha informs me, I'll come back to the starship. Good luck. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Reia hanged up and returned to the hotel room. Reia: Hey. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Who was it this time? Reia: Someone close to me. Kiva: Oh. It's not serious, is it? Reia: Kind of, but preparations are in the works as we speak. Kiva: Okay. Reia: (This scenario reminded of Agrabah, when Aladdin told me his own tale. Hope this isn't the case here.) Kiva: (Gosh.. I'm glad Reia is my teacher. Still, I wish Skipper can come along with me.) Reia: Tomorrow, we'll change things up a bit. Kiva: How so? Reia: A field trip. Kiva: Wonderful! Where to? Another time zone? Reia: No, but I heard of a testing ground that Homer and his friends are setting up. Kiva: Oh, okay. So, we're just keeping an eye on Homer and his pals? Reia: That's the plan. Kiva: Cool. - Next day, Kiva rides on Reia's back as they flew towards a new location. Category:Scenes - Specials